capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Music in Caprica
The music for Caprica was composed by Bear McCreary, who was also the composer for the Battlestar Galactica re-imagined series (2004-2009). Music Style Bear commented on the soundtrack before the pilot went to DVD: "The album is finished and is currently being mastered. It will hit stores in early June, but will be available early from the label’s website in late May. The sound of this score is much more intimate than Galactica, but I think fans will nevertheless be surprised at how lyrical, passionate and thematic it is. In fact, many of the musical shifts you heard in Daybreak were inspired by the harmonic language I devised for Caprica." http://www.bearmccreary.com/blog/?p=1819#more-1819%7C "Soundtrack Album Updates" from Bear's Battlestar Galactica Blog. He comments further on the score in his official blog: "My score to the two-hour pilot movie was released promptly, giving fans immediate access to a surprisingly restrained and melodic score that made immediate departures from the percussive bombast and world-music influence of my score for "Galactica". McCreary, Bear. "Caprica Series Soundtrack Album", Bear McCreary's official blog, August 29, 2013 (Retrieved on August 16, 2019), edited. There was also a YouTube video released with Bear playing the main theme to Caprica on piano. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CguEY9e2SqQ%7C "Bear McCreary spielt 'Caprica'-Theme in Hagen" from YouTube. Incidental Music Capricoperatica Bear McCreary composed this segment for two soloists and chamber ensemble. Music: Bear McCreary Lyrics: Laura Kalpakian Vocalists: Alyssa Johnson (soprano) and Alessandro Juliani (tenor) "Caprica: Original Soundtrack from the Syfy Television Series." Music by Bear McCreary, La-La Land Records, 2009/2013, LLLCD 1267. Source Music Was Love Music and Lyrics: Jonathan Snipes Performed by Captain Ahab Ibid. Philo and Zoe dance to this song during the U-87 diagnostic. Original Battlestar Galactica Theme A fragment of Stu Phillips' "Main Title" for the original Battlestar Galactica television series (1978-1979) It is heard when Philo is skimming through the channels looking for dance music. I Am a Man Music and Lyrics: Brendan McCreary Performed by Young Beautiful in a Hurry Ibid. This song is playing on Sam Adama's car wireless when he is taking Amanda Graystone "home". Tauron Ceremony Song The lyrics were penned by Kath Lingenfelter (the writer of the episode), but she was uncredited. Patti Allan performs the song on screen. On the soundtrack CD remix, it is sung by Raya Yarbrough. Lyrics were added to the Adama theme (which is used in the soundtrack as a leitmotif to identify the Adamas and the Taurons) with slight alterations made to the melody to accommodate the words. Ibid. The Tauron Rites Singer sings this lament at the funeral service for Shannon and Tamara Adama. All of This Has Happened Music and Lyrics by Brendan McCreary Performed by Young Beautiful in a Hurry Ibid. This song is playing at the Dive when Amanda Graystone and Clarice Willow are there getting wasted, probably on purple. Voices of the Dead Featuring Brendan McCreary, vocals The lyrics are in Ancient Greek. Ibid. The song is heard in Goldie's Off Track Betting when William Adama enters to bring burritos to Ha'la'tha members. Caprica Abides The Caprican national anthem was composed by Bear McCreary to lyrics by Jane Espenson. It features tenor Mark Donnelly on vocals. Steve Amerson performs the song on the CD soundtrack. Ibid. It is sung at Caprica Buccaneers pyramid games before tip off. Caprica Main Title Music: Bear McCreary Ibid. Daniel Graystone plays the theme on the piano after the U-87 prototype escaped his lab and stole a company van, and after he learned he will probably lose the robot and the military contract. Bloopers and Continuity Errors The Caprica soundtrack album notes list Juliani as a baritone. He is a tenor. McCreary, Bear. "Caprica Series Soundtrack Album", Bear McCreary's official blog, August 29, 2013 (Retrieved on August 16, 2019), edited. See Also Caprica Series Soundtrack Album on Bear McCreary's blog References Category:Musicians Category:Music category:Production